


Dating Sim Simulator

by TheGhostCalamity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Autistic Sakura Futaba, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: The relationship of two gamers levels up.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 2





	Dating Sim Simulator

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki and Futaba are both over 18 in this fic.

Chiaki and Futaba were having a date tonight. First, they went to eat then went to the arcade. Now they are going to a love hotel.

They've known each other for about a year now. They first met in college and started playing video games. Both of them are autistic, so they know what kind of sensory problems the other has. Both of them are sensitive to noise and have trouble with eating new foods. 

They walked in and got their room. It was on the highest floor. They reached their room and got to work.

They laid on the bed.

"So you do it like this.", Chiaki said as she and Futaba kissed.

They then started taking their clothes off. They were now completely nude.

"I'm nervous about this. But time to make like a tree and do this.", Futaba said.

"You can insert it now, Futaba.", Chiaki said.

Futaba then started sliding her fingers in and out of Chiaki's vaginal opening. Chiaki seemed to get a little pleasure from it. They both laid down and then started kissing and fingering each other's clits. It let out very loud moans from both of them and they kept doing it until they both came. 

They then moved onto something else. They both moved to their sides and put their legs around each other, and then their pussies were touching against each other. 

"Oh, this feels so good.", Chiaki said.

"I know right, we'll keep doing it until we climax to sleep.", Futaba said. 

The gamer girls kept humping each other's vaginas letting out hard moans every five seconds. 

"I'm gonna cum!", Chiaki yelled.

"Me too, let's cum together!", Futaba said.

They then finally let out a huge load of semen onto the both of them. It finally made them both fall asleep.


End file.
